


Kiss

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: A super fluffy, cavity inducing, Vikturi fic.





	Kiss

Kiss  
It was like a moment out of a romantic movie. It was after hours at the Ice Castle Hasetsu and Yuuri and Viktor were alone. Yuko relied on them to close everything up when finished with training. Viktor finished giving instructions and Yuuri stood staring at the beautiful man standing in the moonlight. Yuuri was dazzled by the glow of his silver hair and the gleam in his aqua eyes. Viktor realized the mood changed. He moved close enough to Yuuri for their skates to touch. He looked at Yuuri with all of his love and affection and reached out to stroke his cheek. Yuuri sucked in his breath. He suddenly felt like he could be very bold. He reached out and he placed his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor’s heart sped up as he hoped it would happen for so long. He knew Yuuri admired him, cared a lot about him, showed a shy affection for him, only thing he hasn’t seen, desire, desire for him as a man. Yuuri came so very close to Viktor’s lips and his eyes darkened with want. “Please.” Breathed Yuuri on Viktor’s lips. Viktor held him close by the waist. His own eyes reflected his passion for Yuuri. His lips parted and Yuuri read the invitation. Yuuri closed the gap. A spark of electricity hits both young men and they moaned. Viktor takes over and kisses Yuuri deeply. They kiss long enough for Yuuri to start following Viktor’s lead. When Yuuri melts into Viktor, he senses Yuuri had enough. Viktor pulled back and held up Yuuri to keep him steady.  
“My dear, you don’t need to beg. I’m happy to kiss you anytime.”  
“Really?” Whispered Yuuri. He was afraid to break the mood, in case it was a dream.  
“Really. Because I love you.” Viktor stroked his cheek. Yuuri looked at Viktor with wonder. He felt his old doubts begin to surface. But all the times he found fierceness and strength on the ice, supported him now. The Viktor Nikiforov said he loved him. A grin slowly broke over his face. He blushed and said:  
“Viktor I love you too.”  
“Yuuri!” Said Viktor as he pulled Yuuri into another kiss. They continued to kiss until the sweat soaked clothes made them shiver.  
“Come Yuuri, time for a soak in the hot spring.”  
“Yes, let’s hurry!”  
“You know what?” Teased Viktor.  
“No what?” Grinned Yuuri.  
“Having a boyfriend who can get me into places like a hot spring inn, an ice rink, and a dance studio whenever I want is amazing. Such useful connections.”  
“Viktor!” Laughed Yuuri. They left the ice to change and head home. Viktor noticed Yuuri didn’t protest being called a “boyfriend” and was amazed by how much he had grown.  
“Months ago he would have scurried away, blushing and stammering. Now he is so bold. He’s getting closer to the Yuuri I met that night.” Mused Viktor.  
“Why are you grinning?” Asked Yuuri.  
“I just find you so fascinating.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really…”  
The couple’s voices faded away as they changed, shut off the lights and locked the door. They walked home arm in arm, talking happily.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
